


Cool

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, also lets pretend Dr. Wells wasnt evil, partially because this was written when it was only season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: The entire gang spent the entire day at STAR Labs researching and mostly talking about some interesting things.





	Cool

“So, what I’m hearing is that no one can tell me who the Arrow is?”

Caitlin and Cisco shook their heads. 

You groaned. “Dr. Wells?”

“Yes, (Y/n)?”

“Arrow? Who is he?”

“Well, that is an interesting question that I cannot answer. If I have enough time, I may be able to have all the computers research everything on the Arrow as well everyone i suspect to be him. But, alas, I do not have the time.”

You dashed to the main computer.

Cisco stumbled as he tried to catch you. Caitlin was able to block your path before you got to it. “(Y/n),” she warned.

You whined, “Come on! I’ve known you guys for years. Being absent that one week doesn’t mean I don’t get to know what happened!”

Something whooshed throughout the room. Barry Allen plopped himself on one of the chairs. “Sorry, I’m late. I had to get something.”

“Barry, who’s the Arrow?” you asked.

He shrugged. However, he scratched the back of his neck and stuttered, two signs that he was nervous. “I-I don’t know.”

You sighed and smiled slightly. “Please, Bar,” you pleaded, putting on your best innocent look. 

Barry flushed bright red. “(Y/n), you know I’m not allowed to tell you.”

You groaned.

“I did get you something, though.” Barry pulled out your favorite movie.

You gasped. “Barry!” You grabbed it and held it to your chest. “You did not have to!”

He shrugged and grinned. “You know, well, um, saw it and thought of you.”

You beamed. “Thank you!” You kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to jump up and down with excitement. 

The redness from Barry’s cheeks spread to his ears and forehead. 

Caitlin nudged Cisco. The two scientists giggled. 

Barry narrowed his eyes at them, attempting to look menacing. However, it was very difficult when his entire face was red. 

You gleefully placed the new DVD in your purse. As your back was turned, Caitlin and Cisco got Barry on his feet and kept on encouraging him to go up to you. Barry was protesting, of course. Then, he was pushed by Cisco towards you. Before Barry could turn around, he was pushed again, this time by Dr. Wells and his powerful wheelchair. 

By the time you turned around, Barry’s chest was touching yours and his face was inches away. Barry cleared his throat, averting his gaze and stepping away from you. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

You took a moment to compose yourself before laughing and waving it off. “It’s ok, Barry!”

“Hey, guys!”

“Iris!” you greeted. You hugged her as a greeting. You embraced her boyfriend, Eddie, and her father, Joe, as well

The young reporter smiled. “So, what’s been happening?”

Cisco couldn’t help himself. “Our little Barry bought (Y/n) a gift.”

“Well, uh…” Barry drawled, looking away, as you eagerly nodded. “Barry got me my favorite movie! Blu-ray, too.”

Joe and Iris hummed, as Eddie just smiled and eyed Barry. 

Barry peered up a little and laughed awkwardly.

Joe chuckled. “Well, that was very sweet of you, Barry. There wasn’t anything else?”

“Else?” the superhero pondered.

You tilted your head in confusion. 

Iris saw where her father was heading with this. “Yeah, Barry, anything else to give, maybe even say?” She raised her brows at him.

Barry stuttered many incomprehensible things, his cheeks sporting a light pink color. You were so confused by his weird behavior. “Barry, did you forget something?”

“No!” he exclaimed. “I mean, um, no. I’m ok. Yeah, I’m fine.” He cleared his throat. “And you?”

You giggled. “Perfect.”

The entire rest of the day went on as usual. The eight of you spent the day researching a little, talking a lot. 

Then, a certain topic came up. “Ok, so Caitlin has a husband, I am engaged to Eddie, Barry dated Linda, and Cisco-”

“I got a pic of me and the Canary!”

“Yeah, Cisco did that, so (Y/n), what about you?”

“What about me?”

Iris laughed. “Love life, (Y/n)? Anything interesting? Dates? Boyfriends? Crushes?” Iris eyed Barry, who just turned red at the comment.

You blushed. “Well, I don’t know.”

“Now, you have to tell!” Cisco yelled, laughing.

Caitlin smiled gently, placing a hand on your shoulder. “It’s ok. We promise, nothing leaves this room.”

You glanced at your crush and sighed. “Well, there is one guy.”

“Really?”Joe asked.

Everyone stared at the police chief. 

“What? I can be involved in this, too.”

You smiled. “Don’t you guys worry about it. He probably doesn’t like me anyway.”

Barry exhaled shakily. He then flashed a smile. “Sorry, guys. I gotta get some fresh air.” The Flash rushed out of the room and out of your sight. 

Worried, you followed him. Even though no one saw what path he took, you knew Barry Allen, and Barry Allen always went up to the roof to think. Like expected, you found him there. You bit your lip and spoke. “Hey, Bar.”

He turned around and smiled. “Hey.” Barry faced the city and sighed. 

You joined him, standing next to him. “Beautiful, huh?”

He chuckled. “I’ve seen better.”

You laughed. 

The two of you enjoyed the few minutes of silence. Barry and you did know each other for a few years, so it was natural that the two of you were practically best friends. That is why you never got your hopes up when he got you something. You thought he saw you as just a friend. That’s why you never thought different when he blushed. You always thought it was just Barry being Barry.

Barry stared at you. Why were you so worried about some guy liking you? Who wouldn’t like you? Barry opened his mouth, then closed it. Finally, he told you, “You know, you shouldn’t be worried about this guy.”

“Why?”

“Because it would be his loss if he didn’t like you back.” 

You bit your lip. “What if the guy was you?”

Barry’s eyes widened. “What?”

You stared at the floor. You shrugged. “Sorry.” You shook your head. “I should go.” You whipped around, heading for the door.

“Wait.” Barry grasped your wrist. 

The momentum you had caused you to fly into his arms, your chests touching. Barry beamed. You looked beautiful, even when you’re embarrassed. You actually did not see his reaction, thinking that you ending up in his arms was a mistake. you pushed yourself away from him. 

However, Barry just pulled you closer and lifted your chin up. “Hey, (Y/n), I like you, too.”

You gazed at him and smiled. “Cool,” was the only word you managed to get out.

Barry Allen just smiled even wider, his eyes crinkling and his cheeks lifting. He leaned in closer. You gasped and leaned in, too.

Suddenly, the door to the roof opened, and five people fell onto the floor. Dr. Wells reprimanded them, “I told you we should’ve just used the security cameras.”

“This is way more fun!” Iris exclaimed. The young woman got up and beamed. “Finally, we’ve been trying to get you two together for months.” She squealed and hugged the two of you. 

You narrowed your eyes at Caitlin and Cisco “Guys,” you drawled. 

Cisco shrugged. “It was inevitable.” Caitlin just smiled. “We have literally been pushing the two of you together. We can’t believe you never noticed, (Y/n).”

Barry scratched the back of his neck. You smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

The entire crowd went “Aw!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly, fluffy, little piece! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
